


When it rains, it pours

by Naughty_Owl (Perching_Owl)



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, M/M, POV Thomas Nightingale, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Book: Lies Sleeping, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perching_Owl/pseuds/Naughty_Owl
Summary: The constant downpour outside is loud against the windows of his room, especially with the winds pressing it harder and harder against the bricks of the folly. The rain has been a constant in the last hours, the only tangible element in a storm of events. But while there is a storm raging outside, there is quiet between the two as they undress, leaving soaked clothes on the floor, neither of them speaking, an apprehension filling the air that he doesn't know how to disperse.
Relationships: Thomas Nightingale/Alexander Seawoll
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	When it rains, it pours

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because we desperately wanted a page two of Seagale on ao3. Quite a few of us pitched in to make that happen yesterday night (among them [Nantai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nantai/pseuds/Nantai), [Coraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coraine/pseuds/Coraine) and of course [Margot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margot_Lescargot)). So doing what I do best, when I can't think of any proper plot, it ended up being smut. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

The constant downpour outside is loud against the windows of his room, especially with the winds pressing it harder and harder against the bricks of the folly. The rain has been a constant in the last hours, the only tangible element in a storm of events. Rain pelting against the windscreen as he drives through the rain, racing towards the Actor's Church, rain soaking his shoulders as he leads Peter away from the body of Chorley, rain gurgling in the gutter as he speaks with the IIC officers. But while there is a storm raging outside, there is quiet between the two as they undress, leaving soaked clothes on the floor, neither of them speaking, an apprehension filling the air that he doesn't know how to disperse. 

It's been a long day. An even longer week. Hell, it's been a long year. Ever since operation Jennifer started, everything had taken its' toll, especially their alone time together. Spending the night had become unheard off, both of them too busy, exchanging kisses had been furtive and fleeting, leaving him cold. So he can't help the slight tremble when he reaches out for Alexander, pulling him close for a kiss, so long he doesn't even know if he remembers how Alexander responds to them. 

If Alexander notices his hesitation, he neither comments on it nor does he feel similarly as he turns towards Thomas. He steps closer, a furnace against Thomas' chilled front, hot and warm, and Thomas leans into it, reminding himself they are both alive and still breathing. 

Alexander reaches out for him, arms on his elbows, steadying him, then sliding over his back and holding him close. Their mouth meet in a kiss, slow and careful, as if they need to relearn each other again, and perhaps that's true. Usually he would have surged forward, pressed Alexander into the bed and they would have got right on with their passion, heat growing between them in the blink of an eye, their nakedness only fuelling the fire. Now he is hesitant, not sure where they stand with each other, after what feels like months without intimacy. 

Thomas knows he has been distant, has gone on without a break, has spent so many more hours awake, even in bed, than is healthy. But now Alexander is here with him. He hasn't disappeared during all the trouble, has continued to work with him, had continued to be there, even if Thomas was sure he could not reciprocate any feelings because otherwise he would break, the pressure of soldering on too great. 

There is safety in the way which Alexander holds onto him, strong and simply there, kissing him with intent, as if he wants to pour his entire heart into the kisses and chase away the cold settled within Thomas. So he reaches back in turn, clinging onto Alexander as a lifeline in the storm that is raging not only outside but in his heart as well. He kisses back, pressing closer, desperate for more contact, but every time his hands drop lower, every time he wants to press a leg between Alexander's thighs, the man guides him back to gentle touches, soft kisses as their lips are meeting, breathing each other in, hot puffs of air against each other's skin. 

Thomas knows there is intent behind this, but whatever Alexander is trying to tell him is getting lost inside the turmoil within him, the anxiety of not knowing what is going to happen with Peter, the fallout that is going to wreak havoc with their lives after Chorley's death, the final weeks during which he has spent time so much time on alert, it felt like going back into a war zone. Another shiver passes through him, coldness clawing at his heart, and he tries to remind himself of where he is, of whom he is kissing, of the passion that usually burns so bright between them. 

Today it is different though, no bright, burning flame, but what warmth Alexander stokes between them is a fireplace, steadily burning, radiating heat and warmth and Thomas realises he hasn't felt this kind of tenderness in decades, the care Alexander takes with him, and it's almost too much. He breaks the kiss, moving away from Alexander's lips towards his jaw, placing kisses there, trying to get back to familiar territory, to passion burning bright, leaving them burned out afterwards, gasping for breath, with Alexander's chest heaving, muzzled hair over the place, sweat running down his neck. 

This time though, Alexander reaches for his chin, tilting it up so they are looking into each other's eyes, and when he speaks, Thomas can feel the reverberations in his chest, 'Don't you dare to make this about me right now.' 

Thomas opens his mouth to argue, that there are two of them, so how can he not make it about their both pleasure, but Alexander continues, 'Let me, Thomas.' 

He could say no. They could clash on the bed, both of them fighting their argument out between the sheets, leaving them both breathless, worn, and tired. But it wouldn't fill the hole in his chest, the need to feel something, to decompress after this operation. It would leave him feeling more brittle, the lust scrunching every negative emotion away, leaving him hollow though. 

So he nods, a deliberate gesture. He doesn't know what Alexander is going to do with him, just knows he will do anything in his power to make Thomas feel again. It's terrifying, his damned mind screaming at him to stop, but another part of him wants to find out. And so he lets Alexander kiss him, pepper his skin with kisses, soft and sweet, even as he buries his hands in short hair, urging Alexander on. But Alexander takes his time moving down Thomas' neck, along the clavicle, over his sternum and down his stomach, pushing him onto the bed while he does so. He doesn't stop there though, trailing kisses over Thomas' stomach, lower still, but to Thomas' surprise, he strays away from his arousal, instead placing kisses over Thomas' thighs and calves. 

Every small scar, every nick gets attention, being kissed, lapped at, before moving onto the next and when Alexander trails upwards again, Thomas' can't help himself, but make soft noises, filled with pleasure, which is building in him like a tidal wave, overwhelming him in the best way possible. He has never realised how much he needs someone to be open with, to share a piece of himself with, and right now, he realises how lonely he has been. He presses a hand to his mouth as Alexander reaches his cock, this time not avoiding it, instead giving it a kiss, before his hot mouth envelopes him. A shiver runs through him, emotions paired with the desire of his body, making him feel heady and disorientated as Alexander starts to use his mouth on him properly, hot tongue lapping at him, making him shiver, making him want to scream and shake and beg. 

Pleasure begins to build up inside of him, stronger still, but he wants more, wants Alexander even closer. He must have made a noise, the pounding of blood in his ears too loud as lust threatens to overwhelm him, as Alexander breaks away, moving upwards and taking the hand Thomas' has pressed over his mouth. He leans forward and then they are kissing again, as Alexander reaches for something on the nightstand with his other. 

Thomas lets himself be kissed, get lost in those long, lingering kisses, his hands coming to Alexander's head, burying themselves in that short hair, dragging him closer. Alexander moves with him, pressing closer, his front plastered almost over Thomas', his own arousal digging into Thomas' thigh. 

After a while Alexander breaks way though, placing a kiss over Thomas' brow, before his other hand moves down. There is a delightful pressure as Alexander's fingers breach him, a gasp drawn from his lips as he arches up against the man above him, hands coming up to grasp strong arms. 

Alexander nuzzles his cheek, placing kisses against his jaw line, breaths heavier than before, and Thomas relaxes his body into those ministrations, the warmth of Alexander above him, the nibs and pecks against his jaw. Again Alexander takes his time, fingering him open with patience, which make the emotions rage within Thomas, coiling him even tighter. He is whimpering now, pressing back onto those fingers, sweat on his brow. Alexander is leaking against his thigh, showing admirable restraint, and yet Thomas almost expects their lovemaking to turn rough and fast, Alexander finally deciding enough is enough and they need to fuck now. 

He doesn't though - Alexander's tenderness fills him with a warmth, which drives the emptiness away, chases it into every corner of his heart to devour it, leaving only love in its' wake, as every sane man can a test an even more terrifying concept. Only when he is shaking, moaning, dizzy from pleasure, his arms loosely slung around Alexander's neck, he lets off Thomas, leaving him empty for an agonising moment. 

When he pushes back in though, this time not with his fingers, Thomas bites his lip to stifle the moan coming from him. He is only partially successful as Alexander sinks deeper into him, his breath hitting Thomas' neck in hot puffs of air, one hand around Thomas' leg as he steadies himself, his body still radiating heat. 

Warmth surrounds him, floods through him, as Alexander brushes his lips along his jaw, as he is pulled closer still, his erection trapped between them, delicious friction sending sparks through him. He exhales, breathless, shivering, when Alexander is finally buried deep within him, his hand having moved from his leg to his waist, running a thumb over the silvery scar on Thomas' pelvis. 

When Alexander begins to move, his thrusts are slow, deep, and Thomas can't help but hold on, clinging onto him, breathless moans falling from his bruised lips and tremors running through him. Pleasure, white and hot, burns through him, scorching every bit if dark thoughts and emptiness away, until he is filled with nothing but the need to come, thoughts driven from his mind. 

And Alexander is steady as a rock through it all, holding onto him, pushing all darkness away, a beacon in the storm of his emotions. Thomas feels himself hurtling towards the edge, and then Alexander presses his lips against his throat, right where his pulse is thundering, and sucks, and Thomas is flying over the edge, a sob escaping him as he shakes apart, liquid splashing between them. Alexander continues to thrust into him, pleasure wrecking him with every movement, even as his rhythm is faltering at the end, a bitten off curse followed by pressing into him deeply one last time. 

Hazy pleasure slowly ebbs away, leaving him shivering as parts of him are exposed to the cold room, a harsh contrast to the warmth plastered against his side, Alexander heavy on top of him. He shifts though as he feels the shiver, pulling the blanket up and over them, even as Thomas makes a discontent noise as that means being even more exposed to the cold for a moment. 

Alexander is back though, resting against his side, face buried in Thomas neck, breath hot against his throat. And suddenly he feels the emotions washing over him, love and belonging so intense it makes him hold Alexander even more tightly. He has missed this -being so close to someone who knows one's need so intimately they can take care of one when oneself couldn't- missed this more than he would have admitted a few hours ago, but Alexander's care has ignited that love again and he feels it, cradles it in his chest and vows to never let it simmer down again. 

The storm of emotions leaves him drained and tired though and though he wants to bask for longer in this heat, in Alexander pressed against his side, he feels himself dropping off. So he mutters, 'Thank you, Alex,' pressing his lips against the crown of Alexander's head. 

'Always, trouble' Alexander responds, voice a low rumble, tired and worn, but filled with affection. 'I love you.' 

'I love you too,' Thomas mumbles back, eyes heavy with sleep. Tomorrow they are going to talk, deal with what is to come, make sure Peter stays with at the folly and in the Met services. But tonight they are going to rest and bask in each other's warmth, rekindling their love for each other as the rain pounds against the walls of the folly.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the quickest I've ever got a fic written and published. Apologies for any mistakes, inaccuracies and the like. 
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism is appreciated and fuels my ideas for fics, so I'll be grateful for those.


End file.
